Infant Care Using the Force
by Ehliena
Summary: Rey has her first outing away from the baby, when she comes home, she finds her husband misusing the Force.


Leia smiled as she saw her daughter-in-law quickly cover up a worried look. She knew how it felt to be a new mother. She understood worrying about the baby, even though he was left in good care. C3PO would never let anything happen, even with Luke and Ben taking care of the child.

"We could head back now, if you want?" Leia offered, despite having more errands that needed to be done. She could see how uneasy Rey was, and was loath to prolong the younger woman's suffering.

"Really?" Rey asked with a relieved look. She caught herself and gave Leia a sheepish smile. "I mean, I am grateful for the time away from Kira, but…"

"There is no need to explain yourself," Leia replied. "I've been in your shoes once. Even though it is a relief to be away from the baby, you can't help but worry because you aren't there to look after her."

"Exactly!" Rey nodded. "Not that I don't trust Ben or Master Luke, it's just…"

"I understand," Leia said, sending a message to their pilot that they needed transportation back home. "Just be glad Han and Chewie are off-planet."

"Why?" Rey tilted her head.

"There was an incident," Leia said cryptically. "It might have or have not involved a blaster, the Force, and Chewie getting a bald spot."

Rey's eyes widened comically, making the older woman laugh.

"Don't worry," Leia reassured her. "There's a reason why we left Threepio with the boys."

Rey sighed with relief. She eagerly scanned the skyline for their transport. She might have been only gone for a few hours, but she missed Kira so much. She hoped that C3PO was enough to keep the 'boys', as Leia called them, out of trouble.

As soon as they got back to their residence, Rey felt someone using the Force. She figured that Master Luke or Ben were probably floating objects around Kira. Her daughter liked seeing things flying around.

Rey recalled one such incident when Kira was just five months old. They were all in the sitting room, and Kira was on her lap. Ben was sitting beside her, one arm wrapped around her. Master Luke was sitting across from them, right next to Han who was enjoying the gross misuse of the Force that the Jedi Master was doing.

"She's a true Skywalker," Luke had announced as he made a model X-Wing fly close to Kira's head, making the baby laugh with glee. "See how much she loved the ships?"

"Or she could be taking after her mother," Ben pointed out, brushing a kiss on Rey's head. "Who is also a great pilot."

"Or her grandfather," Han chimed in, lifting a scale model of the Falcon for Luke to levitate over to Kira.

"Let's all just agree," Luke said as he floated the small Falcon to fly around the X-Wing. "That Kira has flying in her blood."

"Hear, hear," Han agreed.

Rey smiled as she remembered that day, then frowned as she recalled that Kira had grabbed the Falcon figure and chewed on it. It was cute at first, but Rey pulled it away from her daughter just in case Kira decided to swallow it.

Kira had not been pleased.

Whenever Kira was not happy with her mother, nobody else could placate her save her father. Rey had to admit that Ben had a way with children in general and Kira in particular. It wasn't that she didn't trust him to take care of their daughter while she was away, she was just antsy because of some form of maternal instinct.

A maternal instinct that proved her right when she entered Kira's room to find her baby being levitated off of the changing table as her soon-to-be dead husband was changing Kira's diaper.

"Ben!" she exclaimed, startling the man enough to cause him to flinch, but thankfully not enough to drop Kira.

"Rey!" Ben replied cheerfully, setting Kira into his arms. "You're back early."

"Don't give me that smile, Ben Solo," she warned. "Just what do you think you were doing to my daughter?"

" _Our_ daughter," he said, putting careful emphasis on the ' _our'_. "Likes it when I levitate her."

"Oh really?" Rey cocked an eyebrow. "And the misuse of the Force? Master Luke-"

"Was the one who taught me," he cut in, dragging his uncle into the mess. "He said he did it to me a lot whenever I was left in his care."

"He what?" Rey asked then shook her head. "Never mind that, where's Threepio? He could have changed Kira's diaper if it bothered you too much."

"Uncle and Threepio went out for a bit," Ben replied, bouncing Kira because she was becoming restless.

Their daughter was born Force Sensitive, not that it was a surprise, given her parentage. Whenever emotions ran high in the household, Kira would pick up on it and would put up a fuss.

"They left you here alone?" Rey asked, trying to reign in her alarm, if only for Kira's sake.

"Don't you trust me with her?" Ben asked, obviously hurt by her statement.

"Of course I do," Rey replied. "You know I do, but sometimes… I worry irrationally."

Ben approached her. He shifted Kira onto one arm and held Rey tight with the other. He enjoyed moments like this, moments when he was with his family. Rey relaxed into the embrace, rubbing her cheek into his chest, comforted by his presence.

"Better?" Ben asked, loosening his hold, but not quite letting go yet.

"Much," Rey nodded, stepping away.

He let her. When she held out her arms, he shifted Kira into them. He smiled at the picture they made, with Kira in Rey's arms.

"What?" Rey asked, noticing the sappy look on her husband's face.

"Nothing," he replied, leaning over to give her a quick kiss. "Have I told you how radiant you look today?"

"Sh-shut up!" Rey blushed, still not used to compliments even after all their time together.

"You are," Ben insisted, causing her to blush harder.

Before he could say anything else to see how much more she could blush, Kira decided to start crying, an indication that she was hungry.

"Oh," Rey said, patting Kira's back in an attempt to calm her. "Can you get a bottle?"

"Sure thing," Ben smiled, lifting his hand to summon one.

"Manually," Rey said with narrowed eyes. "If that isn't misuse of the Force, I don't know what is."

Ben shrugged as he walked over to their kitchen, grabbed a bottle from the fridge, and heated it. Rey smiled as she watched him do menial tasks. Who would have ever guessed that the First Order's Kylo Ren would be heating up a baby bottle a few years after the war?

"What's with that look?" Ben asked, seeing the smile on her face.

"What look?" she asked innocently.

"That one," he replied, pulling out the bottle as the timer dinged and testing the temperature on the inside of his arm. "The one on your face right now."

"I don't know," she replied, taking the bottle from him and positioning Kira on her arm for feeding. "Just happy I guess."

"You're happy?" Ben asked, giving her a full smile. "Really?"

"Really," she admitted.

"I love you Rey," Ben said, smiling down at her and Kira.

"I know."

* * *

I'm still in denial about a few things, namely Han Solo, so he lives okay?

Reviews are loved!


End file.
